


JuSt FeEl BeTeR mOtHeRfUcKeR

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Fluff, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, but i think thats a given, but of the cute fluffy kind, this be pale as sugar yah here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has a bad day so its up to Gamzee to put that rowdy motherfucker at ease using the tender love of moirallegiance</p>
            </blockquote>





	JuSt FeEl BeTeR mOtHeRfUcKeR

**Author's Note:**

> this was a anon fic i wrote tumblruser dingoinnuendo

Gamzee and Karkat are sitting on a couch watching some of Karkat’s fave romcoms. Karkat’s been having a bad they so he could always use some extra cuddles from his moirail. Kakat has his head on Gamzee’s lap wrapped up in his favorite blanket as Gamzee strokes his hair. Karkat starts feeling better and just moves into his hand already purring at the comfort. Gamzee is purring himself, nothing makes him happier than the sound of his bro being calm and at peace. He takes his bros horns in his hand and rubs them gently. Gentle enough that it mellows Karkat to the point that he just turns to jelly in Gamzee’s lap letting out all kinds of purrs, and satisfied sounds smiling like a wriggler who just got a new toy. Gamzee can’t help but smile back. He continues stroking Karkat’s hair and rubbing his horns. Letting his own purrs sound out as he leans down and kisses the back of Karkat’s head. He loves his bro, he's so pale for him and he wouldn’t ever change it for the world. The more Gamzee stroked his horns and hair the more relaxed Karkat became. Before you knew it the purrs were replaced with yawns, until he eventually succumbed and fell asleep. Gamzee smiles knowingly for this was his whole plan all along. He knew Karkat would need an extra push to get him to finally rest. Kar just never listens, even if its for his own well being. But Gamzee had ways, he couldn’t be moirails with the most finicky troll in all of Alternia without learning a few tricks. Pleased with himself Gamzee lays down and pulls Karkat of his lap and onto his chest before going to sleep himself. Moirallegiance is miracles.


End file.
